probes_vs_zealot_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Probes vs Zealot 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Probes vs Zealot 2 Wiki Probes vs Zealot 2 is a remake of the Probes vs Zealot map created by Darklord. It is currently being maintained by KorvinGump. Krovin Gump has left the community long ago and the wiki has fallen out of date. For the sake for simplicity and not wanting to re-write everything here is a link to my PvZ2 spreadsheet which includes the values for pretty much everything in the game; Click Me If you're looking for a guide/build order, try out Rohime's (First link, the replays no longer work) 'Or if Rohime's isn't for you, BBQSauce's guide ' Help the Wiki! You can find out how to help on the help page. Simply create an account and get started. Make sure its name matches that of your forum account otherwise you may not get your rewards. What are these rewards? Click the help page to find out! History of Probes vs Zealot 2 Learn about history of creation of Probes vs Zealot 2. Probe Information This page contains all the information about Probes, their abilities, items, buildings. Zealot Information The zealot is the main antagonist of the game. He is a unit that hunts down the probes and tries to kill them. The zealot wins the game when all the probes are dead. When the game starts, the players get to choose who they want to be. since there can only be one zealot, he is chosen randomly from all the players who wanted to be him. unlike the probes, the zealot only spawns after 40 seconds, thus allowing the probes to run away and start building their bases. While the probes get minerals and vespene through expanding their economy, the zealot gains minerals through dealing damage. he gains exactly the same amount of minerals as the damage he deals. This makes it very efficient to buy damage items early game to make your zealot stronger. While some items for the zealot cost minerals, better ones cost vespene. while there is no way for the zealot to get vespene physically, he can sell a large amount of minerals(64000) to get 1 vespene. the zealot spawns at his base in the middle of the map. while he is near his base, he regenerates health rapidly and can buy items. there are 7 categories of items for the zealot to buy. Damage items: these items directly increase the damage that the zealot does. These are their prices and damage ratings: Attack speed items: these increase the speed at which the zealot attacks. These are their prices and attack speed ratings: Armor items: these items reduce the amount of damage that the zealot takes from each attack. These are their prices and Armor ratings: Health items: These items increase the health of the zealot. Note that the zealot can have a maximum of 471500 health. These are their prices and health ratings: Health regeneration items: These items regenerate the health of the zealot. These are their prices and health regeneration ratings: Boots: These items have a few statistics that help the zealot. Mainly, the increase his movement speed, his sight range and grants him a temporary immunity to spells right after he is hit by one. better quality shoes also give the zealot the ability to scan an area of the map similar to his in game scan, basically giving him 2 scans. these are the boots and their stats. Miscellaneous items: This group only has 2 items that help the zealot in different ways. These are the items and their effects: Guide: How to play a probe Basic guide, which explains how to play Probe. Guide: How to play Zealot Basic guide, which explains how to play Zealot. Guide: How to play Probe Spirit The probe spirit is one of the choices, that the probe gets when he dies. The other one being, to become the hunter. The probe spirit is a support unit that helps other probes. It has three abilities that help him do it as well as two passive abilities. The Active abilities: Disorient: this ability is used against the zealot. it reduces his attack speed by 50% for a few seconds. this ability is primarily used when the zealot is attacking a friendly probe's wall. this ability limits the damage of the zealot and allows the wall to be healed a bit more while the zealot is disoriented. Cloak: this is a defensive ability that cloaks the probe spirit for a few seconds while giving him extra movement speed. this ability is mainly used for escape purposes. it is a good idea to use it when you respawn since while you are cloaked, you can reach a friendly base easier and without interference from the zealot or hunters. Chronoboost: this is an ability similar to the probe's chronoboost. it boosts the production of a friendly building by 50% for 4 seconds. this ability can be used to further empower the economy of a chosen probe. This ability can be used on a nexus, generator, and even towers. Passive Abilities: Aura of damage: This aura empowers all turrets in a range of three of the spirit. These turrets gain 10% increased damage. a good aura to use when the zealot is attacking a friendly probe's wall since the turrets will do more damage and by doing so, make the zealot retreat faster. Aura of gathering: this aura empowers all gatherer's in a range of three of the spirit. these gatherers gather 10% faster. A good aura when you want to boost the economy of a friendly probe. Guide: How to play Hunter The hunter is one of the choices that the probe gets when he is killed by the zealot, the other being to become the probe spirit. The hunter is a support unit for the zealot. Note that there can only be two hunters in game. The hunter is similar to the zealot in a way that he can also gain minerals by doing damage, he can also buy items to empower himself and he can also be killed. Unlike the zealot that starts with 500 hit points, the hunter starts with only 350. The hunter unlike the zealot, when killed ressurects after a set period of time. This makes them ideal for scouting since even if they get killed by a turret, they can give the zealot information about the location of a probe's base. The hunter can also be handed down minerals and vespene by the zealot, allowing the hunter himself to attack bases and destroy probes. Hunters are especially efficient in larger maps where scouting is most important. The hunter also has the ability to teleport to the zealot's base once in a while. Probe skins/rewards This page contains information regarding the hunter. de sonde [/ récompenses] Cette page contient des informations sur le chasseur. m Zealot skins/rewards This page contains information regarding the hunter. Votekick This page contains information regarding the votekick function. InGame Commands This page contains information regarding the ingame commands. Gumpstats Information This page contains information regarding the stats system the creator of the game has designed. Ranking and Point system This page contains information regarding the Ranking and points system. Noobs/Trolls/Feeders This page contains information regarding newer players to the game, and players who wish to ruin the gameplay experience for others. Best players of Probes vs Zealot 2 A list of the top 10 players currently ingame (limited to those who have uploaded their information to gumpstats.com) Mineral Pallets This page contains information regarding mineral pallets. Gas Bonus This page contains information regarding gas bonus.. Official Website/Forum This page contains information regarding the official website and forums of Probes Vs Zealot. Category:Browse Category:Game overview Probe Spirit Guide